


The Hipster and The Queen

by UnoriginalShitTicket



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalShitTicket/pseuds/UnoriginalShitTicket
Summary: Victoria is scared and makes a bad decision.Luckily Max is both whipped and a forgiving person.





	1. In Which Victoria Is Nervous and Max is a Gay Mess.

"Hey Hipster trash, " said Victoria, slamming Max's locker door closed on her hand. Max yelped in pain, "Ow! What the fuck Victoria?". Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Get over yourself Lamefield." "What do you want Vicky? " grumbled Max as she blew on her sore fingers. Victoria glared at the nickname then blushed slightly to Max's confusion. "Doyouwanttogotodinnerwithmetonight?" Max blinked, "What?" Victoria rolled her eyes and shuffled uncomfortably, "Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight? " Max's facial expressions went from confusion to surprise to sadness to anger in the space of five seconds. "Don't do that. Don't make fun of me. What, is one of your Vortex Club minions going to jump out and take a picture of me or something? " Victoria winced, "No Max, I'm not joking I swear!" She looked up and saw Nathan walking down the hall. She had about 20 seconds before he saw them. "Look Max I've got to go but here's my number if you decide to come. If you do I'll pick you up at 5." She shoved a slip of paper into her hands and went to join Nathan. 

Max stood stunned by her locker then whipped her phone out her pocket.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max - can u pick me up?  
Chloe - Is my sweet innocent little Maxinator skipping school?  
Max - pls?  
Chloe - Since u asked SO nicly sure  
Max - thanks I owe u 1  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max shoved her phone in her pocket and looked around to make sure that no teachers were around, said a silent prayer that David Madsen wasn't around, then hurried to the car park. Chloe's beat up, rusty truck was already there, music by some obscure rock band filtering out the open windows. Chloe herself was sprawled in the front seat. She sat up when she saw Max and stubbed out her cigarette on the dashboard. She waved lazily at her and started up the truck. Max slipped into the passenger seat and relaxed as Chloe sped out of the car park and out toward the junkyard. 

"So…" she prompted, Max groaned, "What Chloe?". The blue haired asshole in question grinned, 'What's up with my Maxipad that's so bad it tore me from a makeout session with Rachel that was definitely going in a good direction?". Max cracked open one eye, "1: Ew Chloe way to much info, I know we're best friends but that does not mean I want to hear about your sex life. 2:… uh… Victoria asked me out on a date?". "WHAT" The truck jerked and swerved onto the side of the road. Chloe stared at Max and Max glared back. She could see Chloe was bursting with questions so she responded quickly with, "But I don't know anything else so don't even TRY say anything." Chloe put her hands up, “I was just going to say that it was about time that Icky Vicky crawled out of her Cashmere-filled closet” Max flipped her off, “Shut the fuck up Chloe.”

Chloe grumbled, then suddenly froze. "Chloe? " Max questioned when she saw that she was looking around their surroundings with a strange expression. Max looked around and noticed that they were in a grassy clearing and there was a huge, burnt tree in front of them. The forest around them was burnt and black. Due to the lack of smoke the fire obviously happened a while ago Max reckoned.  
None of this answered the weird look on Chloe's face. She took out her phone and typed something in. A few moments later it buzzed. Chloe visibly relaxed after reading whatever came up on her phone. "Lets go Max.". She didn't wait for an answer and drove carefully out of the area. Max shot her a look but Chloe ignored her. "Chloe.." "Don't Max, just, not right now okay? Ask me some other time." She gave Max a small smile and Max simply nodded and smiled in what she hoped was a supporting smile. 

"Soooo, did you say yes?" Chloe asked as she pulled out onto the main road. Max scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "Oh, well about that…" Chloe nearly pulled over again, "You did say yes right!?" She questioned loudly, then added in a quiet "Not as if you have a lot of choice between suitors anyway" she smirked until Max punched her in the arm. "Well, I didn't say no," Chloe's face broke into a grin, "but I didn't say yes either." Chloe looked at her, “I kinda asked her if she was joking then stared at her till she gave me her number and left.”  
Max winced at the expression on Chloe’s face. “Wait, she gave you her number?” Chloe asked as they pulled into the junkyard. “Yeah, why?” replied Max. “Then text her and say yes dumbass!” “But what if its just a prank?” “Then I’ll key The Queen Bitches precious convertible.” Max grinned. “Fine. I’ll do it.” Chloe feigned a motherly expression, “Her first date, my baby-gay is all grown up! “ Max stuck her tongue out at her and jumped out of the truck. She threw herself into a rusted lawn chair and tugged her phone and the slip of paper with Victoria’s number on it out of her jean pocket. Max added her number to her phone. She typed in a simple “Yes, fine I’ll come” then hesitated over the send button. Chloe noticed and snatched Max’s phone out of her hands. “Aaand send! “ “Chloe! “ “What! You weren’t going to do it so I stepped in! “ The phone buzzed and they both froze and looked at each other. Max lunged for the phone and knocked it out of Chloe’s hand. Chloe leapt on top of Max and they both ended up on the ground scrambling for the device. Eventually Chloe pinned Max to the ground and read out the text. “’I’ll pick you up at 5’” Max just slapped Chloe’s leg, “Oh yeah, sorry ‘bout that Maxipad forgot to get up” Chloe stood up and Max gasped for breath, “What time is it now?” she asked, Chloe glanced at Max’s phone then did a double take, “Fuck it’s 4:15.”

They both ran for Chloe’s truck and Chloe broke around 10 different laws trying to get Max to her dorm. Or so Max thought until they pulled up at Chloe’s house, “Chloe? “ Chloe grinned over, “I’m not pretending to be a fashion guru or anything but I’m like 90% sure that Deer shirts and other hipster shit isn’t going to impress a date. “ “What, and your dress sense will? “ “Bitch, I have an amazing sense of style” “Sure you do babe” said Rachel, scaring the life out of both of them as she popped her head through the window. Chloe grinned at her and jumped out of the truck, “Come on Max!” She shouted back over her shoulder as her and Rachel strolled over to the front door. Max rolled her eyes and got out of the truck as well. Chloe popped her head inside the door to make sure that her Step-Douche wasn’t home.  
When it was made sure that the house was empty the three of them traipsed up to Chloe’s room, Chloe put on some CD by some band that Max was sure was called Firewall or something like that. She rolled her eyes again when she saw Chloe and Rachel making out fiercely on the bed. She cleared her throat loudly and they both sprang apart, Chloe blushed furiously and Rachel looked smug despite the trail of red marks down the side of her neck and her smudged lipstick . “Oh yeah, Babe Max got a date! “ “Seriously? “ Max glared at the both of them, “I don’t appreciate the tone of surprise.” Chloe stuck her tongue out at her and continued on, “And you seriously wont believe who asked her out! “ Rachel looked at them. “Was it Victoria Chase?” Max stared at her in shock, “How did you…?” Chloe cut in, “Max, if there’s one thing I learned its to not question Rachel when she does her freaky mind reading bullshit.” Rachel laughed and winked at Max. “But yeah so we need to have her ready to go and at her door iiin” Chloe checked her clock, “Half an hour.” Rachel raised an eyebrow, “Well then we better get started.”


	2. Miss I'm-A-Hipster-But-Listen-To-One-Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Max are really, really gay.  
> That's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post something every Friday/Saturday

30 minutes later including 6 different outfits, 4 broken up make out sessions and a nerve racking drive which had Chloe and Rachel laughing their asses off and Max shaken with a few dozen more grey hairs, Max was in her room with 5 minutes to spare. She was wearing a pair of jeans (Rachel settled that it was bad taste to wear ripped jeans to a date which started both a 5 minute argument about Chloe wearing ripped jeans on their first date and a 10 minute hunt for a pair of jeans that weren’t ripped) a pair of red converse, a clean plain white T-shirt and a navy blazer. Rachel did the make-up since neither Max or Chloe had a clue how to do it.

 

There was a knock on the door and Max nearly tripped over herself to answer it. “H…Hey Victoria! “ she stuttered out and cringed at how loud and nervous her voice sounded. She could feel her cheeks heat up as her eyes took in Victoria’s appearance. She was wearing a silk blouse with a black bow tie and black skinny jeans with doc martins. 

Max’s head snapped up when she realised that she had been staring at Victoria’s body for the past few moments. Victoria herself raised an eyebrow and smirked at Max who blushed even harder, “Should we leave or do you want to stare at me some more Maxine?” Max couldn’t even concentrate enough to point out that no one called her Maxine. “Y…y…yeah lets g…go” Victoria offered Max her arm and Max instinctively took it. They walked down the empty halls, devoid of students, Max assumed, because of the time. (hoped, the alternative was Victoria didn’t want to be seen in public with her) They walked arm in arm down to the private car park and Victoria opened the door of her sporty convertible for her. The car journey was surprisingly comfortable. They chatted about photography and different musicians and films that they both liked. Victoria told Max to pick out a CD to listen to and she found a TØP disk half hidden behind another Taylor Swift CD. Max raised an eyebrow at her and a slight red colouring dusted Victoria’s cheeks, “I didn’t peg you as a Twenty One Pilots kinda Girl” “Your one to stereotype Miss. I’m-A-Hipster-But-Listen-To-One-Direction” Victoria grinned at her. Max was stunned at how beautiful she was when she wasn’t keeping up an image of being a bitchy queen. That was until the sentence registered in her mind, “What!? I mean, how do you know!? If it was true! Which it isn’t! “ If possible Victoria’s grin grew larger, “Getting flustered there Max? Also you really aren’t as quiet as you think when your playing ‘You Don’t Know Your Beautiful’ on your guitar” Max’s blush spread down her neck, “Y…you could h…hear that? “ Max the entire hall could hear you” Victoria glanced at her and paused “Your really good you know? “ Max was sure that she was going to spontaneously combust what with how much she was blushing. “Thanks Victoria. “ They both shifted awkwardly in their seats until Max quickly hit play on the CD player and they sat in silence for the rest of the car ride.

 

Eventually they pulled up at some fancy restaurant with some unpronounceable French name. Max felt seriously underdressed. Victoria took her elbow and steered her inside. The man in the tuxedo manning the front desk looked up as they walked in. “Reservation under Chase. “ said Victoria confidently, all the awkwardness from the car gone. The man showed them to a secluded booth in a private corner of the restaurant. They thanked him and once again fell into the easy conversation from the car, punctuated with nervous compliments followed by an bout of anxious laughter and sideways glances at each other. A waitress came up and took their order after a while. Max nearly swooned when Victoria took a piece of her pasta carbonara on her fork and fed it to her.

 

After dinner they both decided to go on a walk in the park behind the restaurant since it was summer and it wouldn’t get dark for a while. “Tonight was really nice Victoria” “I enjoyed it too Max”, She stopped and turned to face Max, who was blushing (again! Is she ever not?) at their close proximity. “V…V…Victoria c…can I…” “yes” Victoria bent slightly and pressed her lips to Max’s. Suddenly a branch snapped behind them and they both jumped. Max clutched onto Victoria’s hand without realising and Victoria smiled softly and chuckled at her reaction, “Relax scaredy-cat, its probably just a bird.” Max glared at her but didn’t let go of her hand, “Shut up! Its getting dark anyway, we should start heading back to the car. “ Victoria noticed that Max was shivering slightly and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, Max stiffened slightly then relaxed into Victoria’s side. Neither of then could see it but both their smiles grew and they both looked peaceful and content. 

 

Victoria and Max stood in Max’s doorway. “Thanks Victoria.” Max smiled genuinely, “Your welcome Max.” They both stood looking at each other until Victoria glanced around nervously then gave her a chaste kiss then turned around and headed for her room across the hall. She turned around when she reached the door “Goodnight Maxine”. Max stood breathless and flustered in her doorway for a few moments then went inside. Safe inside the privacy of her room she reached up and touched her lips. She simply smiled to herself as she sprawled on her bed. As she slipped into a peaceful sleep her last thoughts were of Victoria and how she never ceased to amaze her.


	3. Victoria Needs To Reevaluate Her Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is terrible under stress.

A few weeks later Max’s good mood still hadn’t declined. She had gone on a few more dates with Victoria and despite not being an official “thing” yet Max was hoping to ask Victoria to be her girlfriend soon.  
On Monday morning Max was woken up by the consistent notification buzzer on her phone. She scrolled through her texts, growing more confused with each message.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Warren – Is it tru? :’( 

Unknown – Hey hipsterdyke go fuck ur mother 

Brooke – No offense but as self-appointed damage  
control I would suggest not coming to  
school today

Logan – Can i watch? 

Kate – Max try avoid Victoria and her friends today  
OK?  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
* There was also a few texts from Victoria.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Victoria – Max I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for anyone to  
find out 

Victoria – I swear I didn’t put it up max

Victoria – I’m so sorry 

Max – Tori what’s going on?  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Victoria didn’t text back so Max sighed and got dressed. As she made her way across campus to get to Mr. Callahan’s music class she noticed a group of girls whispering and pointing at her. She frowned in confusion and continues on to class. Max noticed Kate at the end of the corridor and jogged up to her. “Hey Kate” she said, “What’s going on?” Kate looked at her with a sad expression “You really don’t know yet? Someone pinned a picture of you kissing some girl on the school noticeboard.” Max blanched in shock then numbly said goodbye to Kate and walk over to the noticeboard. A group of students, mostly Vortex club members, surrounded it. As she shuffled through the crowd Max bumped against a girl who shrieked, jerked away and ran for the nearest bathroom. After successfully gaining everyone attention, Max pushed her way through to the board. There’s a picture which you recognise as when Victoria kissed you on your first date. The picture isn’t a good one. The lighting and angles are all wrong so you can’t see Victoria’s face but it’s clear that its Max kissing a girl. “Well if it isn’t Arcadia Bays resident dyke” sneered a painfully familiar voice. Max spun around to face Victoria, flanked by Taylor and Courtney. “Victoria?” “Ew careful Victoria she might try infect you with her hipsterfaggotness!” squealed Courtney. “Ha yeah as if. Can you see me wearing plaid like a fucking lumberjack?” retorted Victoria. Max stared at Victoria in shock, “What are you looking at lesbo? Go fuck your selfie.” She turned around and walked off. Max stood there in the hall then hurried to the nearest bathroom. As soon as she got there she locked the door and stood in front of the mirrors over the sink. She watched a tear fall down her cheek then something broke inside her, sobs wracked her body and tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn’t believe Victoria, the same Victoria who had smiled and joked with Max and who had nervously kissed her goodnight, would say those cruel words to her. 

Max’s brain registered the bell for class so she waited a few minutes until the halls were empty, unlocked the door and hurried towards the nearest exit. She was stopped up outside the school by David Madsen, “Hey you! Where are you go…oh hey Caulfield” he said gruffly. Max shuffled on the spot and looked down at her shoes, “Look, I heard about what happened with the photo and all so I’ll let you go this one time.” Her head snapped up in shock, David had been less harsh since he started getting treatment for his PTSD but he was still quite strict. “Thanks Mr. Madsen.” He simply nodded and tipped his security cap at her. Max broke into a swift jog to her dorm. As soon as she got there she locked the door and curled up on her bed. She wasn’t sure how long she stayed in that position but she when she woke up from the troubled sleep it was dark. Her phone buzzed, it was a message from Victoria.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Victoria – Max I am so, so sorry  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Max clutched her phone in her hand, her other hand raked through her hand and her body heaved with dry sobs. How could Victoria insult and humiliate her in front of the school then simply apologise as if that makes it all better? Max flung her phone across the room and it smashed against the wall. She looked at the shards dispassionately then turned around screamed into her pillow. She felt so idiotic. She should have known better than to trust Victoria. In a fit of self-hatred fuelled anger Max stood up and punched the wall beside her bed. “Fuck!” she shouted in pain, as her hand went through the drywall, a spurt of pain shot through her arm and a nasty sounding crack emanated from her hand. Max whimpered in pain as she extracted her arm from the hole in the wall. She was pretty sure that it was broken and that she needed to go the hospital. She swore again when she realised that the nearest hospital was too far away to walk too, she doesn’t have enough money for a cab, she broke her phone so she can’t ask Chloe for a ride and everyone else in Arcadia Bay won’t touch her with a 10ft long pole, let alone a prolonged period of time in the same vehicle. Which left her with two options, ask Victoria to drive her to the hospital or take a fuckton of painkillers and hope that someone decides to check up on her. It was actually quite an easy decision which lead to Max in a stupor, wrapped in multiple blankets on her bed, surrounded by boxes of Panadol.

She had no idea what time it was when there was a knock on her door. “Come in” she groaned weakly. The door opens and Victoria walked in. Max could see her eyes taking in the hole in the wall, the smashed phone and the huddle of blankets that was Max. “Jesus Christ” whispered Victoria, “Oh my God Max are you okay?” “Yeah ‘Tori absolutely positively perfect!” Victoria strode over to her and bent down to look her in the eye. “Max what the fuck happened?” Max chuckled dryly, “Well where do I start, first I was outed to the entire school then the girl who I wanted to be my girlfriend mocked me and my sexuality in front of everyone. I proceeded to cry myself to sleep on my bed then woke up, had a mental breakdown, smashed my phone against the wall in a fit of self hatred then broke my wrist by punching a wall!” Victoria hung her head, “I…I’m sorry. Lets just get you to a hospital.” She slipped an arm underneath Max’s legs and lifted her up. Max burrowed her head in the hollow if Victoria’s neck. “How many painkillers did you take?” Victoria murmured into her hair as she carried her to her car. “I don’t know. What time is it?” Max replied sleepily. Victoria gently set her down in the passenger seat, “Around 3am” she answered as she started the car and reversed out of the parking lot. They were silent for the journey. When Victoria swung the car into the hospital car park, Max stumbled out of the car. “Thanks for driving me Victoria.” said Max wearily. Victoria sighed in annoyance, “I’m coming in with you idiot.” Max looked at her in surprise “Your dosed up with so many painkillers I’m surprised your not dead, I’m not going to let you wait around alone in a hospital at 3am because I was a bitch.” Max simply shuffled over to her and wrapped her arm around Victoria. Victoria held her close then kissed her on the forehead and steered her towards the hospital’s entrance.

The woman at the front desk sent them to a waiting area and reassured them that Max would be seen to soon. “Max…” began Victoria, “Yeah ‘Tori?” “Was it true? What you said earlier? About wanting to be my girlfriend?” Max curled up against her side. “Of course I meant it!” “Why? I’m a horrible person! “ “ Because your beautiful and talented and when your not trying to impress Prescott and his lackeys your kind and smart and funny.” Victoria blinked away tears and shifted Max into her lap, “I’d love to be your girlfriend Maxine Caulfield.” Max scrunched up her face in annoyance, “Its Max, never Maxine” Victoria chuckled fondly. “Max, I want to tell them. I want everyone to know that we’re together and if they have a problem with that then fuck them.” She looked down to see Max staring up at her. “Max… its impossible to describe how sorry I am. You brought out a side of me that no ones seen before and that scared me. All my life has been planned out for me, High School, College and a rich husband. To be a Chase is to be perfect, not kind or good but cold and unbreakable and perfect. Then you came along with your dorky shirts and cute freckles and the most beautiful smile and everything I couldn’t have. You weren’t some doped up prissy Prescott with too much money and a drug problem, no, you made me realize that having power and money and contacts doesn’t mean your perfect. Perfect is when your looking at some buzzfeed article and you laugh and look up at me and your eyes are shining and it feels right.” Max reached up with her good hand and wiped away the tears that Victoria hadn’t realised where falling down her face. “’Tori, I’m not saying your forgiven but.. there’s no one else I’d rather be with in a hospital at some godforsaken hour of the morning.” 

 

A short while later Max was called in to have an X-ray. It turned out that she had broken her wrist in two places and had fractured a bone in her hand. After having her bones set and cast put on it was after 6am and Max was practically falling asleep on Victoria’s shoulder.  
Max’s pain killers were wearing off and they were both hungry and tired. Victoria pulled into the Two Whales on the way back to their dorms. “Can we have a pot of coffee and two bacon and cheese omelettes please?” ordered Victoria. They sat down in the corner booth and sat in tired silence until their food came out. They both thanked the waitress and ate quickly. Max broke the silence with a laugh. “I have to say V, this is a swanky first official date as a couple” Victoria grinned, “You know me Max, always going the extra step to impress the ladies.” Max giggled and if Victoria could use her contacts and money to make this moment last forever she would, but for now she was content watching her girlfriend laugh that adorable laugh over her overly-greasy food at 7 am on a misty Tuesday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note that the texts at the start of the chapter are not my views on the LGBTQ+ community. I am a huge lesbian myself and this is just me emphasizing the point that there is a lot of homophobic bullying in Blackwell.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping.  
> I don't really know if I'm going to mention Before the Storm again.  
> I'm probably going to continue this though.


End file.
